


Be Alright

by gamergirl929



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cheating, Clexa Endgame, Did I meantion Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Meetings, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lostia (brief), New Beginnings, Sad Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: After receiving some heartbreaking news, Lexa finds herself drowning her sorrows in a bar where she meets the love she was born to find.Based on the song: Be Alright by Dean Lewis





	Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I've been AWOL for a while but I've been listening to this song and had to write a fanfic about it. 
> 
> I strongly advise you to go listen to this song, it's heart breaking and heart warming in the best of ways
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0czvJ_jikg
> 
> Alright, so remember all mistakes are my own! Please enjoy.

_I look up from the ground to see your sad and teary eyes,_    
_you look away from me,_    
_and I see there’s something you're trying to hide,_    
_and I, I reach for your hand, but it's cold, you pull away again,_    
_and I wonder, what’s on your mind?_    
   
  
Lexa stares at the brunette with a furrowed brow as she pulls away from her. Lexa takes a step back and watches the woman nervously tangle her fingers together.    
   
  
_And then you say to me you made a dumb mistake,_  
_you start to tremble and your voice begins to break,_    
_you say the cigarettes on the counter weren't your friends,_    
_they were my mates, and I feel the_ _color_ _draining from my face._    
   
  
“Lexa, stop!” Costia tries to grab her arm but she jerks it out of her grasp and shakes her head as she moves towards the door.  

Lexa swallows hard, tears springing to her eyes as she imagines what Anya may say to her in this moment.    
   
_  
And my friend said..._  

 _"I know you love her but it’s over mate,_    
_It doesn't matter put the phone away._    
_It's never easy to walk away,_    
_Let her go, it'll be alright._    
   
  
Lexa turns back towards the brunette with a scowl, and she is greeted by dark brown orbs filled with tears. She quickly storms passed her and grabs her phone off of the table, typing in the code and immediately going through the messages.   
   
  
So _I asked to look back at all the messages you'd sent,_    
_And I know it wasn't right but it was fucking with my head,_    
_and everything deleted like the past it was gone,_    
_and when I touched your_ _face_ _I can tell you're moving on._    
   
  
“Lexa please...” Costia reaches for her, but again, Lexa jerks her arm away. She throws Costia’s phone on the couch and marches through the front door, slamming it behind her.    
   
  
_But it's not the fact that you kissed him yesterday,_  
_It's the feeling of betrayal that I just can’t seem to shake,_    
_and everything I know tells me that I should walk away,_    
_but I just want to stay_    
   
  
Lexa sniffs softly as she pulls her phone out of her pocket and types a number she knows by heart. 

“Anya... I need you, meet me at Grounders.” Lexa quickly hangs up before her sister can even speak and slowly, she makes her way down the street.  

Lexa makes it to the bar in record time, and takes a seat in an empty bar stool at the bar.  

“Whiskey on the rocks.” Lexa mutters to the bartender who nods as he moves down the bar.  

Five minutes pass before the bar’s door swings open and Anya walks in, wordlessly taking a seat beside the brunette.  

Anya remains silent as the bartender makes his way back to Lexa with a tumbler full of whiskey and places it down in front of her.  

Lexa takes the drink and throws her head back, downing the entire glasses contents without even a grimace.   

“She cheated on me.”  

Anya frowns, placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder.  

“Keep them coming.” She turns to the bartended who nods with a sympathetic smile. 

Lexa smirks as she listens to Anya say the exact thing, she’d imagined she may have said to her in Costia’s apartment.    
   
_  
And my friend said..._  

 _I know you love but it’s over mate,_    
_It doesn't matter put the phone away._    
_It's never easy to walk away,_    
_Let her go, it'll be ok._    
   
  
Anya gives her sister a sad smile as the two of them take a shot of whiskey.   
   
  
It's  _gonna_ _hurt for a bit of time,_    
_So, bottoms up let’s forget tonight._    
_You'll find another and you'll be just fine,_    
_Let her go"_    
   
  
Lexa hears throaty laughter from the other end of the bar and takes her eyes off her full tumbler to find the source of the noise.   
   
  
_Nothing heals, the past like time._  
 _And they can't steal,_  
 _the love you're born to find._  
   
  
The brunette’s eyes widen when she catches sight of a blonde at the end of the bar, talking adamantly with a shorter brunette.  

She smiles softly as the woman waves her hands in the air dramatically.    
   
  
_But nothing heals, the past like time._  
 _And they can't steal,_  
_the love you're born to find._    
   
  
The brunette beside the blonde elbows her and the blonde turns towards Lexa, her eyes widening slightly and cheeks flushing before she grins, revealing a stunningly bright smile that makes the dull ache in Lexa’s lessen.    
   
  
_I know you love her but it’s over mate,_  
 _It doesn't matter put the phone away._  
 _It's never easy to walk away,_

 _Let her go, it'll be ok._  
  
  
Beside her, Anya gives her a nudge and holds up her glass.  

“To new beginnings?” Anya says and Lexa slowly nods.  

“New beginnings.” Lexa whispers, grabbing her glass and clinking it against her sister’s before throwing her head back and again downing a mouthful of whiskey.  

Lexa finds herself glancing down the bar yet again and smirks when she sees the brunette give the blonde another nudge before motioning down the bar towards Lexa.   
   
  
It's  _gonna_ _hurt for a bit of time,_    
_So, bottoms up let’s forget tonight._    
_You'll find another and you'll be just fine,_    
_Let her go, it'll be alright._    
   
  
Lexa eyes widen when the blonde slowly makes her way towards her and takes a seat on the empty bar stool beside her. 

“Hi, I’m Clarke.” The blonde gives her a smile, one, despite everything, Lexa immediately returns.  

“Lexa.” She grins as she immediately gets lost in the woman’s stunning blue eyes.    
   
  
It'll be alright.    
   
  
_It'll be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> So... What did you all think? 
> 
> Honestly this is probably one of my favorite songs at the moment and I had to share my fic idea with you guys. <3
> 
> What you really should take away from this is that, even though relationships ending in cheating are incredibly heartbreaking, it will pass, you'll find another and you will be alright. <3
> 
> Please tell me what you all think, reading your comments is absolutely amazing. <3 
> 
> As always, you can find me at: http://gamergirl929.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
